1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a highly automated device for making sandwiches and other sandwiched food items. This device has application in the food service and vending machine industries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines used in the assembly of sandwiches and sandwiched food items are known. Several of these machines are described in the following U.S. patents: Maisch, U.S. Pat. No. 1,108,454; Hungerford, U.S. Pat. No. 1,575,207; Estrin, U.S. Pat. No. 1,777,830; and, Herman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,016,233. The prior art machines automate only one or two of the various operations involved in sandwich assembly. Practically speaking, sandwiches must be assembled by hand when using these machines. Additionally, the prior art machines permit the assembly of one or at most a limited number of different sandwich types without reloading or modifying the apparatus.
These limitations in the speed and flexibility of the prior art machines have prevented their widespread use. As a result, the food service industry and other organizations producing large quantities of sandwiches must assemble sandwiches by hand at great time and expense. Typically, a sandwich takes 60 to 120 seconds to assemble by hand. Clearly, a significant need exists for a highly automated sandwich making machine.